An Ordinary Day in the Lives of Hyoutei
by ice flow
Summary: A girl comes to Hyoutei, ranting about...HER Jirou? What! AtoJi


_**An Ordinary Day in the Lives of Hyoutei**_  
A little something that I thought was amusing. I also thought of a slightly different version of this, but maybe I'll write that one down sometime later in the future..gotta finish everything else first! ^_^

* * *

Oh yes, and because **xSadistxFujix **was generous enough to finish Adorable Firsts for me, I decided to post this~ XDD

* * *

**Title**: An Ordinary Day in the Lives of Hyoutei  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Summary**: A girl comes to Hyoutei, ranting about...HER Jirou?!? What!

**Disclaimer**: I can only wish I owned PoT...Atobe and Jirou would be official.

* * *

It was yet another ordinary day in the lives of the Hyoutei junior division tennis club's practice. Members were running laps, Kantoku was in his office doing who knew what, Kabaji was standing faithfully beside Atobe who was over seeing the practice, Shishido and Muhaki were arguing yet again with Ohtori trying to placate both, Oshitari was leaning against the side of the bleachers with another cheesy romance novel in his hands, Hiyoshi was playing against one-on-two against a few of the sub-regulars and attempting to decimate them, and Jirou was, of course, asleep at the top of the bleachers. All was well in the lives of these students. That was...

Until a shriek of rage rang out around the courts.

Arguments stopped, rackets dropped, heads whipped around to stare at the source of the scream, as Jirou fell off his perch with a thump.

A pretty, petite blonde-haired girl wearing the uniform of Hyoutei's elementary division stomped across the tennis grounds and up the bleachers. "JI. ROU~!!!" Came her growl of rage.

Murmurs broke out amongst the courts at the name. Why was a girl looking for Jirou-senpai?

Did he bully her?

No, he was too nice for that. Heck, he probably wasn't even awake long enough to ever manage to bully anyone properly.

Was he involved with her?

Nooo... The fangirls despaired. That was impossible.

Shishido and Mukahi stared wide-eyed, jaws slack as the girl raged up the bleachers. Oshitari raised an amused eyebrow, while Ohtori looked worried for his senpai.

"Itai! Ita-ita-itai~!!!" Jirou whimpered in pain as the girl stomped up to where he sat and pulled on his ear, dragging him down to the bottom of the bleachers. "Haru-chan~!!" He whined. "That hurts!"

The fangirls died.

"Jirou-senpai, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Ohtori naively commented.

"Yeah, since when did you get one?" Shishido snorted.

"HOW did he get one, you mean." Mukahi muttered.

Atobe's eyes narrowed at the sight of an unknown girl manhandling his Jirou. Wait, he did NOT just think that.

The blonde huffed. "Now that you're down here. Show me. Show me who this pervert is who stole you from me!" She demanded.

Atobe blinked. Since when had Jirou been in a relationship? He had kept tabs on Jirou wherever that blond went...

...to make sure he didn't fall asleep in a random place and get kidnapped that is. Of course that was the only reason why he kept tabs on the slender blond. It wasn't as if he liked him or anything. No, that wasn't it.

"EHH?!" Jirou sleepily rubbed his eyes with a fist. "THAT's what you came all the way down here for?" He yawned. "Bug me later. I'm going back to sleeeep~" He laid down on the bleachers again, only to be shaken awake and pulled up by the girl once again.

"NO! Tell me this instant! No one corrupts you and gets away with it!" She stamped her feet.

Corrupt? Atobe narrowed his eyes. Enough was enough. She was disturbing practice...And he'd get to the bottom of this 'corrupt' issue after practice. He cleared his throat. "Girl, you are disrupting our practice. Kindly refrain from further creating any chaos with your demands and leave." He glared at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. How DARE this....this....BOY interrupt her! Wait, arrogant voice, check. Mightier than thou attitude, check. Approximately a head taller than Jirou, check. Dark blue eyes, check. Mole under right eye, check.

"So it's YOU!" She started her way towards Atobe. "You're the pervert who's been corrupting my Jirou!"

Atobe sputtered. "What!" He demanded.

"You, you, YOU EVIL MAN! HOW COULD YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?!" She burst into tears.

For once, Atobe had nothing to say, being stunned speechless. "Wha-?"

"Nice going buchou."

"Way to make her cry, Atobe."

He glared at Mukahi and Shishido. "You two, are not helping." He hissed.

Jirou had sat up at the wails. He pouted. She was disturbing his nice little nap and dreams of Atobe-kun. He yawned before standing up and walking over to Atobe and the girl. "Haru-chan, if this is about me missing your birthday party, I already told you I didn't mean to fall asleep." He said softly, patting her shoulder.

She looked up at him. "But-but, Aniki~! It's HIS fault that you ended up sleeping in his bed and found it too comfortable to wake up on time!" She whined, sounding remarkably similar to Jirou earlier.

Wait.

"ANIKI?!" Half the court shouted.

She gave them all a flat stare. "Well, yeah, what did you think I was? His girlfriend?" She said sarcastically and sniffed self-importantly.

And the other half that didn't seem to be shocked at this?

The other half was more focused on the fact that Jirou slept in Atobe's BED, as gossips and rumors spread out rapidly.

Atobe uncharacteristically slapped his forehead. Oh great, that little misunderstanding was going to be all over Kantou by the next morning.

* * *

Please leave a comment or review! ^_^


End file.
